For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 1996-116619 (see FIGS. 1 and 2 and the like) discloses, as a vehicle for loading or unloading a load loaded on a vehicle body in a construction field, a vehicle including a self-propellant vehicle body, a loading/unloading platform installed on the vehicle body and on which a cover of a trough can be loaded, and a handling unit installed in the vehicle body to be extended or contracted, fluctuated, and pivoted.
According to the vehicle, the cover is installed in the trough by holding the cover of the trough on the loading/unloading platform with an absorption unit installed at a tip end of the handling unit, extending or contracting, fluctuating, and pivoting the handling unit, and unloading a load to any one of the left and right directions of the vehicle body.